1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device for an umbrella which enables a user to control the opening and closing of the umbrella with a single hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The conventional umbrella (as shown in FIG. 1) will be opened or closed only when the user holds the handle with one hand and pushes or pulls the lower runner with another hand, it is not convenient for the user when he carries some articles such as a bag, basket, book and the like. To overcome the disadvantages mentioned above, an improved umbrella as shown in FIG. 2 is provided which can be opened automatically, but it still needs to be closed by the user's two hands.